The difficulties a mason encounters in building a straight wall are well known. Various devices have been developed which aid in that task. A mason is constantly challenged with brick alignment and in developing same with ease and rapidity. Guiding strings or lines are an accepted and well-established tool in alignment. Holding a guide line tightly is an inherent problem in alignment pursuits, as is ease of use of any tools involved in attempting to do so. The present brick laying alignment apparatus provides unique solutions to these problems encountered in masonry.